The sons of Odin
by thenerdwithafez
Summary: The two sons of Odin are as different as night and day, but just as thunder and lightning, together they are strong and separate they are weak. And one thing is for certain, no one messes with Thor's little brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys guess who! Sorry it took me so long to post this but I got distracted by the new season of Supernatural, Charlie was in the 4****th**** episode and I about died from a fangirl heartattack. Anyway, this story is going to be way more serious than my first fic Rubber Chickens are Evil. But it will also have lots of funnies (I really wouldn't be myself if it didn't) Before I go on, I'd like to thank my awesome beta Emily21a, if ur a humor junkie I highly recommend that u go read those fics! Ok nough ramblin' on with the prologue!**

There was nothing but darkness around him. Or at least he thought so. For all he knew he could be in bright light and he was just blind. All he knew was that it was so dark he could not even see his fingers right in front of his face. But then again, did he even have fingers? Or a face for that matter, in fact he was not completely sure if he had a body at all. But he must have a body, mustn't he?

_'And why must you?' _whispered a voice in the back of his head, mind, thoughts?

**_'Because even if I do not have a body exactly, I must have some sort of form,'_** he retorted on instinct. **_'After all, everything that is something needs one, even if it is just a spirit or gas.'_**

_'And who,'_ that was the voice slithering back into his thoughts. _'Said that you were something? It is just as possible after all that you are nothing.'_

**_'But I must be something!'_** he argued back. **_'Nothing cannot think!'_**

_'Fine then, if you are something as you so insist, than answer me this one simple question.' _The voice paused and then continued on smugly. _'Who or what are you?'_

**_'Well that is easy I am,' _**he began confidently however, when he tried to answer the voice, his mind drew a blank. He then started searching frantically for one, but no answer was forthcoming. **_'Well I, I am someone! I must be I need to be something!'_**

_'Ah but how can you be someone or something if you do not even know who you are?'_ the voice sneered at him.

He tried to push the doubts and the voice back into the dark corners of his mind from which they had crawled out of. He ceased his efforts, however, when he saw, for it turns out he could in fact see, a tiny pinprick of light that was slowly growing larger.

_'Do you even know what you are doing, or why you are here?' _the voice scoffed unaware that its audience was no longer paying attention to its silver words.

He started, having almost forgotten about the voice. Then he smirked, and as he did so he discovered that he did in fact have a face, and a body for that matter. "Well voice," he said out loud his own voice rusty from disuse. "I can in fact answer your first question, I am who I am. Always have been and always will be." He then turned his brilliant green eyes back to the ever-increasing light, and his smirk widened into a grin.

"And as for what I am doing, well is it not obvious? To put it simply, I am falling." He closed his eyes and spread out his limbs as he rushed into the blinding light and knew no more.

**A/N: bit confuzzling I know, but please review anyway!**


	2. Like lightning

**A/N: Sorry fo the late update but I got distracted by watching Chuck, for reals awesome show, anyways hope u guys like it and please review! Oh and in this fic I'm havin 100 of our years be like 1 for them kay? Disclaimer: sadly I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, if I did ****_Thor_**** would be called ****_Loki_**

**Around 1800 years earlier...**

In the frozen castle of Laufey the only sound to be heard was the slow, limping footsteps of Odin the Allfather. Anyone else who might be in the frozen stronghold was dead, injured, or imprisoned. And anyone who might have accompanied Odin was the same, or back on Asgard. Yes, after almost two years of near constant battle between the Aesir and Jotun both sides had suffered great loss. And hopefully after today, the bloodshed would finally end.

Both Odin and Laufey had grown weary of their peoples suffering, and had finally reached an agreement. The Jotun would loose their source of power, and would be forbidden from coming to Midgard, and Asgard as well unless invited there. In return the Aesir would leave them in peace unless they broke the treaty. And both armies had agreed, thankfully to release any prisoners without further punishment.

The Frost Giants hadn't been happy about it, but their army was far outnumbered by the Asgardians. In the end Laufey had been defeated by Odin, and they had no choice but to agree to the terms set before them._ 'Though,'_ Odin acknowledged as he raised his hand and felt the puckered skin where his right eye used to be. _'He did not go down without great struggle.'_

He stepped into the throne room and immediately began heading towards the object for which he had come to this desolate place. As he stepped up to the podium where it was being kept he regarded the seemingly harmless blue cube gravely. The Casket of Ancient Winters, how such a small thing could help cause so much misery, was beyond even his supposedly all seeing eye.

With his magic, being careful not to touch the frozen casket with his flesh, he sent it into a pocket dimension for safe keeping until he got back to Asgard. He began to leave when he heard a small, almost inaudible whimper. Odin shook his head to clear it, and turned to go, when again he heard the sound.

He halted, and slowly turned towards the throne, where the sound seemed to be coming from. He began to make his way slowly towards the tall seat, all the while scanning for the source of the noise. As it was he almost passed by the small bundle of cloth laid down on the steps going up to the throne.

He would have continued on his way never to pick up the baby who would become one of the most important people in all the nine realms if it wasn't for the fact that he had all his senses, both physical and magical, on high alert. But because they were, he felt the small tendrils of pure magic reaching towards him.

Odin snapped his head around and looked into the red eyes of a Frost Giant. He instinctively reached for his sword, but relaxed when he realized that this one was still just a baby. Still when he walked over to the small Jotun he stayed cautious, not being able to bring himself to fully trust even an infant of the species that he had fought for so long.

When Odin reached him, for when he glance down he realized that the baby was indeed a he, the small being let out another small whimper, and looked expectantly up at the king of Asgard. When the adult just stared at him confused, his little face scrunched up in frustration, and he let out a wail.

Odin jumped back in surprise, for when he had cried, the Jotun had unknowingly let out a small shockwave of magic. When even that failed to convey his message to the obviously thick-headed Asgardian, his face scrunched up yet again as he prepared to shriek as loudly as his undeveloped lungs would allow him to.

Finally understanding what the infant wanted him to do, Odin scooped the little Frost Giant in his arms. Immediately he stopped, his expression somehow changing into smug and exasperated.

"Well I am sorry little one, but it has been almost eleven years since I last had to deal with someone your age. You cannot expect me to have retained all of the skill," Odin cut himself off realizing that he was defending himself to a baby, it wasn't as if he could understand a word that he was saying (Odin chose to ignore the obviously unimpressed look said baby was sending his way.)

At the same time, Odin remembered that in his haste to pick the infant up, he had forgotten the dangers of Aesir skin touching the Jotun's own flesh. He looked down in panic, fully expecting to see his arms blackened with frost. However both of them looked and felt as they normally did.

Odin starred into the red eyes, "How is it that you are not burning me?"

The small blue face now obtained a slightly thoughtful look before, to Odin's surprise and wonder, it slowly changed from its icy blue to a pale creamy ivory. Odin continued to watch in awe, as the red eyes turned green, and the head gained a small tuff of black hair. Odin looked down at the being, who now looked exactly as an Asgardian baby would. If Odin didn't know any better, he would have said that was exactly what it was.

The now green eyes looked calmly into his own before they closed with a yawn as their owner snuggled into his fur clad arms, and proceeded to fall into a deep sleep. Odin breathed out slightly, his mind racing. If this small runt of a Frost Giant could perform such a powerful metamorphosis at this young of age, how powerful would his magic be when he was older?

Odin looked down into the sleeping face of the infant thoughtfully, Frost Giants, while they did have amazing talent in the art of controlling ice, never had much aptitude for the rest of the mystic arts. Why was it then, that this small child had so much power? He looked at the rest of the small body resting in his arms, looking at it as if it could hold all the answers to his questions.

Instead his observations only gave him more of them to search for answers to. Odin looked down in slight horror at the state of the infant he held. He could count every single fragile looking rib, and he only now noticed the bloated belly, both obvious signs of malnutrition.

Had no one been taking care of him? Even if his parents were killed in the war, surely someone was left to make sure he was properly taken cared of! _"Oh, but of course." _Odin remembered in slight disgust. _"The Jotun are of the practice to leave their 'runts' as they call them to die."_

Odin swallowed thickly, _"And no one is allowed to intervene and save them, to do so is punishable by death on some occasions. This means, that if I leave him here, he will most surely die."_

He hesitated for a moment and looked down into the peaceful and trusting face of the innocent little Frost Giant, and coming to a decision he tucked the still sleeping infant into his cloak, and strode off never once looking back.

He was unaware of the repercussions of this decision to come. He was unaware that in an hour's time, Laufey would come into the palace and find the dead body of his beloved queen. She was slain by a weapon that came neither from Joutunheim nor Asgard, though he did not now this at the time. Odin was unaware that at the discovery that not only was his wife dead, but his first and only child was no where to be found, that Laufey would fall to his knees and scream in rage and grief for hours. He was unaware that Laufey would make the logical assumption that both tragedies were the Aesirs fault. He was unaware of the deep hate that it would instill in the king of the Jotun, and of what that hate would cause him to do almost two-thousand years later.

Odin was even unaware that he was even carrying a prince, until he stepped off the Bifrost and Hiemdall mentioned that he never thought he would see the day when a Laufeyson would be welcomed in Asgard. He stared at both the gatekeeper and the small bundle in his arms in shock for a moment before continuing on his way towards the palace.

"So you are the son of my greatest enemy little one eh?" Odin whispered to the still sleeping babe.

"It does not matter to me of course, if anything it gives me an excuse to say if anyone where to find out your true heritage how does 'I was hoping to bring a true end to the endless feuding between our two realms' sound?"

Yes, Odin planned to raise the small giant as his own. Frigga, he knew longed for another child, and Thor would love a little brother to spoil and protect. He himself wished for another child, one to pass on his knowledge and wisdom too instead of his throne and power. It would be a simple matter to fake his wife's pregnancy, and another to put a time lock around the babe to make sure he stayed in his newborn state for nine more months. And the kingdom, he knew, would rejoice at the thought of another prince. It would help them all move on from the depression the war had caused.

_"Well, if he is going to stay, he will need a name. After all I cannot keep calling him 'little one.'_ Odin thought, looking at his new son's face. _'Hmmm, I have always loved the name,'_

"Loki," he finished out loud smiling. "Yes, Loki Odinson does sound right." He turned into his chambers and greeted Frigga. He then began telling her the story of how he had gotten their little prince. He was yet again unaware that the baby they were both cooing over would one day grow up to be the lightning to their elders' son thunder. Quick, deadly, and most of all bright, Loki Odinson would be great indeed.

**A/N: Right so next chapter I'll be going into ****_Thor_**** but soon I'll set up a series of one-shots about our two favorites princes growing up on Asgard so I'll let all you hoodlums know when that goes up oh and review!**

**-thenerdwithafez**


	3. In which Loki escapes from a cruel fate

**A/N: wow no reviews guys? That hurts right here *tnwaf points to her heart and gives big sad puppy dog eyes* I know that I'm not a very good writer but gimme a break! I'm not even in high school yet so can ya really blame me fo not being very good?! Right nough ranting, onwards with the story**

**Chapter 2: In which Loki escapes from a cruel fate.**

_Blurs of color rushing around him, rushing, rushing, and never slowing down. Biting cold, red eyes taunting, fighting, running, trapped, trapped. A scream of pain, roaring, and green eyes, and falling, falling, __**FALLING!**_

Thor jolted awake, and lay there gasping for breath, trying to make sense of the images that he had seen. He felt a hand cautiously touch his shoulder, and he reacted, reaching out and grabbing the throat of whoever had touched him. He turned and looked into the amused and somewhat surprised eyes of his brother, Loki.

"And good morning to you as well, Thor." He rasped out.

"Loki," Thor said exasperated, but for some reason also relieved to see his little brother. "What exactly is the reason for you to be in my chambers before I even awoke?"

"Well first of all, if you could please remove your hand from my throat, I would be quite grateful."

Thor did as he was asked, rolling his eyes when Loki dramatically gasped for air.

"And second of all, do I honestly need a reason to visit my dear brother on his coronation day?" he asked giving the elder prince a look of pure innocence.

Thor simply raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "Brother, I've know you since you were born, and if I have learned anything in all those years, is that there is always a reason."

Loki walked over to the door, and peered out of it fearfully. Apparently satisfied with what he saw, he turned to Thor, closing the door and locking it as he did so.

"She has gone mad." He whispered.

"Who are you talking about?" Thor asked rather loudly. Immediately, Loki sprung at him and clamped a hand over his mouth, all the while gazing around the room looking as if he expected bilge snipe to pop out of the walls.

"Shut it you great oaf, she might hear you!" he hissed before yelping. He looked between his hand, and his brother in disbelief.

"Did you just lick me?" Loki asked indignantly.

When Thor opened his mouth to reply, Loki just waved him off.

"Never mind that," he paused hesitantly, than continued. "Freya, that's who, she broke into my chambers at dawn, then dragged me off to that torture place she calls fitting rooms. Apparently I need to look perfect for your big day."

He came to an abrupt halt, face going slack with realization. He whirled and pointed an accusing finger at Thor.

"Wait a second, your big day! It's your big day, so why has she decided to practice her torture methods on me and not you!?"

Thor batted his brothers' arm away and swung his legs over the side of the bed before saying dryly, "Maybe because I can actually be trusted to dress myself, unlike others I could name."

Loki threw his arms up in exasperation, stalked over to his favorite chair (when he was ten he had placed an enchantment upon it, so that if anyone who wasn't him ever sat on it, they would be cursed to quack like a duck for the next moon) and sat down in it huffily.

"Honestly, you try to experiment with your garments once and everyone thinks you've gone mad."

"You wore a diaper, in the middle of winter, to a very important diplomatic meeting with the light elves." Thor deadpanned.

"I'll have you that it was a toga, and in ancient Rome they were considered very noble." He sniffed haughtily.

Thor opened his mouth to remind his obviously insane little brother that they weren't in ancient Rome, wherever that was, when someone began pounding at the door.

'LOKI ODINSON, I KNOW THAT YOU ARE IN THERE! YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD HIDE FROM ME?! HAH!" came the voice of Freya.

"By the Norns that woman can shriek." Thor heard Loki mutter.

As the doors burst in, Loki ran over to the balcony, vaulted over the railing, and fell to the court yard three stories below, crying 'freedom!' as he went.

Thor gulped, reminded himself that he was a fully grown warrior and a prince and that he had no reason what so ever to be afraid, and turned to face the lovely, if slightly, deranged looking, Freya.

To his relief she stalked past him to the balcony and looked down into the court yard, where he could see Loki getting up out of the cat-like crouch that he had landed in.

"FOOLISH BOY, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE ME!" she screamed before looking over and smiling at Thor.

"Ah, Prince Thor, may I offer you my congratulations on this day of celebration. Now if you will excuse me?" she said gently, before slipping off her heeled boots and jumping off of the balcony after his brother.

Thor walked over to the railing and watched as Freya began chasing after Loki. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into a smile. 'Nothing,' he thought, 'can possibly ruin this day.'

In all the chaos of the preparations for the coronation and for the revelries after, no one would notice the heavily cloaked figure slip down into the vaults. And no one would, not at least until it was too late.

**A/N: if you don't review, than than…. Errr my terrifying threats vault seems to be empty at the mo' REVIEW ANYWAY o.0**

**-thenerdwithafez**


End file.
